


Under the Mistletoe

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas, F!Shenko - Freeform, F/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Shenko - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akeelah Shepard and Kaidan Alenko have the Citadel apartment to themselves one Christmas. Shenanigans ensue, as they always do, though this time, it's Kaidan with mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be posted a little closer to Christmas, but it's my birthday and five days before Christmas, so why the hell not! Hope you enjoy!

Akeelah Shepard knew Kaidan was up to no good when she encountered her third sprig of mistletoe in the upstairs sitting room of their Citadel apartment. She wasn’t a hundred percent sure this was a third piece of mistletoe, however; she had this feeling he was craftily moving it throughout the apartment without her notice. There were lucky it was just them in the place, because it could have gotten exceedingly awkward otherwise.

Shepard looked up at the round ball of greenery, fixed to the ceiling on a tenuous piece of string, just low enough for her to count as ‘standing under it’. It didn’t look like a rush job, but she knew Kaidan had been chosen as a Spectre for a reason, one of which being his attention to detail; he could disguise a rush job easily.

As she was staring at the vegetation, she heard the barely perceptible sounds of someone in socks padding across a carpet, and she straightened her back, folding her arms.

“Trying to sneak up on me, Spectre Alenko?” She drawled his title, grinning at the low chuckle behind her.

“Sneak up on you? Why would I do that?” Kaidan purred, Shepard having to resist a shiver at the feeling of his breath against her neck.

“Maybe to steal some kisses, considering there seems to be an awful lot of mistletoe around the place.” The soldier commented, feeling his hands resting comfortably on her waist, his warmth at her back.

“Mmm...We ought to see someone about that.” The sentinel drawled, and this time Shepard did shiver at his breath tickling where her neck met her head, just behind her ear. Kaidan chuckled darkly, and she felt heat begin to simmer between her legs.

“You’ve been moving them around...” Akeelah said, trying to ignore his lips ghosting across her neck. “Kaidan...”

“What?” He stopped, and she could feel his shit-eating grin against her bronze skin. If she didn’t love him so much she’d kick his ass.

“There’s only one mistletoe, isn’t there? You’ve been moving it around.” She repeated.

“Maybe.” His hands drifted over her, fingers trailing. “Maybe not.”

“Kaidan-!” Her admonishment was quickly swallowed when he nipped gently at her neck, her breath catching.

“Shepard...” He rumbled deeply, kissing up her neck as if he couldn’t get enough of her, and she couldn’t resist tilting her head to the side, stretching her neck out for him. Kaidan took full advantage, kissing all the way up to her jaw, occasionally nipping her to make her gasp.

He pulled her gently against against his body, and white hot sparks burst in the soldier’s chest at the hardness she felt against her backside.

“I want you, Akeelah.” The biotic whispered into her ear. “Please?” His hands remained on her hips, stroking lightly with his thumbs.

This pause allowed her scattered thoughts to regroup and get into order to properly consider his request.

“Mmm, maybe we should do this on a bed.” Shepard murmured, not yet pulling away from his grasp. 

“There are some couches right here...” He purred seductively, his thumbs continuing their back and forth motion, simultaneously tempting and soothing.

“No, Kaidan. Bed.” Akeelah said, darting away from him and striding towards the main bedroom they shared. She didn’t have to look back to know he was following her; she could almost sense his hungry eyes on her rear.

So, of course, she gave him a show, swaying her hips enticingly as she walked. Shepard could have sworn she heard the man groan behind her, and she smirked; Kaidan enjoyed the tease, didn’t he?

She stood at the foot of the bed, smiling sweetly at the biotic as he approached, his eyes dark with desire.

“You are a very bad woman,” he said, gently wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“I have a feeling you don’t mind.” The soldier grinned, mirroring his gesture.

“Not at all.” Kaidan smiled, pulling her into a deep, almost romantic kiss, slanting his lips against hers. Akeelah hummed pleasantly into his mouth, pulling him close enough for their chests to touch, revelling in his warmth.

Whilst it was a pleasant enough romantic moment, her hands thought otherwise, roving down below his waistline to his very generous backside, and she gave it a squeeze. The sentinel’s breath caught in his throat, his mouth cracking open slightly, and Akeelah took the advantage, slipping her tongue between his lips. 

He made a rather erotic noise at the back of his throat, but the next thing she knew was that he was repaying her in kind, pushing her back so that the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed. She squeaked in surprise, grabbing at his shirt to stay upright.

“Having some trouble, Commander?” Kaidan’s deep chuckle rumbled in her ear.

“Just a little, Major.” She replied, lacing his title with threat. 

“Allow me?” He asked, smiling sweetly but his eyes dark and teasing.

At her slightly suspicious nod, Kaidan stepped back and swept his arm under her legs, picking her up and placing her on bed with a flourish.

“Aw, you big romantic softy!” Shepard laughed, scooting back to give the biotic room as climbed on beside her.

“You’ve such a beautiful laugh, Akeelah.” Kaidan said, crawling over her and resting his forehead against hers. “I’m a lucky man.”

She smiled back, raising a hand to stroke his cheek.

“And I’m a lucky woman.” Her heart skipped a beat as he leaned into her caress, eyes closing in bliss. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you too.” Kaidan replied, cracking his eyes open just for a few seconds before he tilted his head to kiss her deeply and lovingly, lifting his own hand to cup her cheek.

Their kiss started out soft, a gentle give and take between them as they held each other close, but then Kaidan’s tongue slipped between Akeelah’s lips, and the soft noise she made coaxed a half moan, half groan out of his throat, and they began to hungrily devour each other.

Suddenly Shepard’s hands were everywhere, tugging Kaidan’s shirt up to expose his stomach and chest, and his hands returned the favour, only struggling with her Alliance BDUs. 

“You really need to get some civ clothes, love.” He grunted as he struggled with the buckle across her chest.

“But I like these...” She grumbled, finally managing to undo his trouser belt and now trying to loosen it to get to the zipper beneath. 

He gave a ‘I can’t believe you’ huff, his fingers eventually negotiating the fastenings of her shirt and opening it, shoving it as far over her shoulders as he could get, before he had to break away to pull his own shirt over his head. Akeelah wriggled out of hers, and she reached for the sentinel, only for him to take her hands and guide them to her belt.

“If you’re gonna wear those, you’ll have to take them off yourself.” He grinned, chuckling when she pouted.

“Spoilsport.” The solider sniffed, but undid the fairly oversized belt and trousers, shoving them down her legs almost haughtily. Kaidan, on the other hand, did nothing until he was sure her gaze was on him, then slowly, agonisingly slid his trousers down his muscled legs, exposing olive skin inch by inch, with the barely there flicker of biotics, easily missed in a blink.

“Like what you see, Shepard?” He purred, startling her out of her ogling of his body, and she blushed like a lovestruck teenager caught with a photo of her crush.

“Well, yeah, of course,” she said, stopped from saying anything else by Kaidan pulling her in close, both of them sighing softly as their bare skin touched.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Kaidan murmured into the smooth skin of her neck, unhooking her bra and helping to slide it off her arms, reaching over to trace his fingers over her phoenix tattoo.

“So are you.” She replied, smiling fondly at him and kissing him deeply, letting his hands search down her body, fingers hooking into the edge of her panties and tugging them down. One of his hands abandoned this task and slid back up to her ass, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

“The best ass in the galaxy.” He murmured, and a splutter of laughter came from Akeelah.

“Excuse me? This coming from Rear Admiral Booty here!”

Kaidan’s eyebrow raised so high it looked it was making a bid for freedom.

“‘Rear Admiral Booty’, really?” He said, a smile playing on his lips. “There should be a ‘biotic’ in there.”

“But have you said it out loud?” Akeelah said, kicking off her undergarments. “It doesn’t flow as well.”

“Rear Admiral Biotic Booty.” Kaidan drawled slowly. “I don’t know, sounds a fitting title to me.”

“Talking of booties...” She tugged on the hem of his boxers, grinning widely. “Am I going to see yours?”

“In time, sweetheart.” Kaidan grinned, pushing her back onto the duvet. “But first...”

He lowered his head to kiss her neck, softly and gently plying her neck and seeking out the sensitive spots that made her sigh with pleasure. Akeelah lifted her chin up to expose as much of her neck as she could for him, closing her eyes and letting the sentinel work his magic. A sharp nip made her gasp, the hurt soothed by his tongue.

The soldier ran a hand through his thick black hair, disturbed it and causing it to curl as he meandered down her body, pressing a loving kiss to the tattoo on her sternum before he turned his attention to her breasts.

Shepard hummed pleasantly as Kaidan squeezed them firmly, pressing kisses and biting lightly, toying with her nipples with his fingers and tongue. Heat had been building surely but steadily between Shepard’s legs as they had flirted and teased, yet now it was growing by leaps and bounds, her fingers curling into his hair and holding him there for a moment. The biotic hummed something into her skin, a hand quickly snaking down and setting off a flare of desire through her as his fingers traced her folds.

“So wet for me...” Kaidan whispered, his voice deep and almost gravelly, his brown eyes sparkling with lust and wickedness, as he slowly made his way down between her legs. Anticipation wound tightly in Akeelah’s gut, and she barely contained a shiver at the thought of her Major going down on her. There was one thing she’d never be able to put down on his record, and that would be the exquisite skill of his mouth, honed into as much a weapon as it was a tool of almost unimaginable pleasure.

“Eager, are we?” His hot breath against her did send shivers down her spine this time, and she inwardly cursed his teasing.

“Please, Kaidan...” She said, arching her hips up towards him. “I need you...”

“As do I, my love.” Was his low, barely heard response, before his mouth touched her swollen lips, Akeelah gasping with relief and pure sensation.

Kaidan applied his single minded devotion and determination to his task, running his tongue along her slit, his fingers slipping in and out to coax moans from her, even using his nose to nudge at her clit, sending molten sparks through her, and ellicting noises Shepard didn’t realize she was making. But Kaidan treasured them, and made it his silent goal to draw more and more of them out of her, almost like he was playing an instrument.

The Spectre had to hold his partner’s legs open as he pleasured her; whilst being squeezed between her legs was an exquisite sensation, he needed room to manoeuvre, and her grip was as strong as steel. He’d much prefer those legs around his waist, and he felt his biotics thrill with excitement at the thought.

It didn’t take much more of his ministrations before Akeelah managed to corral her thoughts together, gasping out:

“Kaidan, please! I-I’m gonna...Please, I need you in me!”

She felt his grin against her sensitive skin after he’d given her a generous lap of his tongue.

“Aye aye, ma’am.” He purred, rising from between her legs and smoothly divesting himself of his final article of clothing. The sentinel just managed to contain the huff of relief as his erection was freed, more than ready for her. He crawled over her, guiding himself to her entrance before his dark, mahogany eyes gazed into the soldier’s emerald green.

“Are you ready, my love?” He breathed.

“Yes,” she nodded, “yes, please...”

Kaidan gave her a soft kiss before he pushed into her with utmost care, Akeelah sighing and wrapping her arms around him, arching her back to bring him in closer, deeper. He groaned when he was hilted inside her and her legs wrapped around his waist, changing the angle just so.

He began to move slowly and steadily, with a smooth rhythm, trading speed for sensation. He murmured soft, sweet words into her ear as he moved; how beautiful she was, how much he loved her, and ‘ah, Shepard, you feel so good’. She replied with similar, moving with him until they were as synchronized as they were on the battlefield.

“Kaidan...” Akeelah breathed. “Your biotics...”

The sentinel’s skin was awash with electric blue almost before she’d finished her fragmented sentence, and she gasped loudly as his powers sparked against her nerves, magnifying the sensations immensely.

“This okay?” Kaidan managed, trying to resist the temptation to speed up at seeing his love in utter ecstasy.

“Yes! So good...!” She nodded vigorously, clawing at his glowing back.

The biotic moaned as she arched and writhed against him, feeling his grip on his control start to slip a little. God, how could she do this to him so easily? 

He managed to work a hand free from the bedclothes it was clutching , weaving it between their bodies to where they were intimately connected, searching for certain little place...

“Ah! Kaidan!” Was the cry that told him he’d found his quarry, and he grinned widely at the sound, channelling his biotics to focus on the tips of his fingers in a high-pitched hum.

Akeelah’s shriek of pleasure almost broke his control, but Kaidan held on until she called his name alongside a curse, and he felt her walls powerfully contract around him. That was the straw that broke the camel’s back, and the sentinel growled, speeding up to a fast, mildly rough fuck, his corona brightening and its crackling hum reaching a crescendo.

It didn’t take much more before Kaidan came with a hoarse utterance of the soldier’s name, flaring brightly and going completely rigid for a second or two as a tidal wave of euphoria crashed over him and pulled him under.

They lay curled together for several long moments, letting their minds return and being fairly unwilling to leave each other’s warm, comforting embrace. Kaidan moved first, though only enough to slip out of Shepard and lie beside her, holding her close into her chest. He combed his fingers through her utterly dishevelled light brown hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Enjoy that?” He asked softly, in a gravely voice.

Akeelah smiled, nuzzling into his chest and playing with the hair there.

“I did, very much.” She turned her light green gaze up to his. “Thank you, Kaidan.”

“You’re welcome.” He beamed, crow’s feet crinkling at the edge of his amber brown eyes. “Merry Christmas, Akeelah.”

Above the bed hung a ball of mistletoe, held in a red ribbon, embroidered with ‘for the one I love’ in flowing, silver letters.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! ;)


End file.
